


angel karaoke

by WinchesterLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterLuck/pseuds/WinchesterLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally escape the friend zone.</p><p>the other side of angel radio</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel karaoke

Dean opened his eyes and looked directly into the deep blue eyes of Castiel. He knew instantly it was another dream. When he first started having the dreams he hated them and he hated himself for having them. He could control his thoughts, for the most part, in the day time, but as soon as he tried to sleep his mind was a playground of Castiel. 

The thing was that Dean was straight. Very straight.He had no problem with homosexuality, per se, it had just never really applied to him personally. I mean he kinda had a crush on Dr.Sexy, but that was more him wanting to be Dr.Sexy, not necessarily do Dr.Sexy. He had had gay friends come in and out of his life, and he saw them just as he saw his other friends. 

Until the day he met Castiel.

Dean did not like or trust the angel, even though he claimed to be the one that pulled dean out of the pit, but every time he saw him his chest got tight. At first Dean wrote it off as being in the presence of an incredibly powerful being. Slowly the angel gained Deans trust and admiration. The tightening in his chest never went away, Dean figured that it happened to anyone who happened to be in the presence of a celestial being. He never asked Sam if he got it too, and the fact that he did not get it around the other angels never even occurred to Dean.

Dean never associated the feeling in his chest with love. He had been in love before, deeply and truly, with Lisa, and this did not feel like that. 

The thing with Lisa started like countless other hook-ups. A swirl of sweat and pheromones, kisses, bites, mind shattering orgasms, and the promise to “reconnect" if the opportunity ever arose. When he and Lisa did “reconnect” years later, he discovered she had a child. A child that looked a lot like him. Dean fell in love with Ben almost instantly, by the time he discovered the child was not his it was too late, he was already a proud papa. The love for Lisa came almost as quickly. She was a good woman, beautiful and strong, and she accepted him exactly as he was. They were a perfect match.

Unfortunately a hunters life is not a family life, and in the end Dean sacrificed the only real home he had known since his mothers death, and with angelic help he left them with no memory of the year they had spent together. He carried that hurt alone. 

Deans heart was an open wound after that. He did his job. He drank. He hooked up with beautiful women. He saved the world, and he slowly healed.

Somewhere between then and now Dean started having “the dream”. It was actually a bunch of dreams, the details changed, but one thing stayed constant. Those eyes. Blue, so blue, it was like looking into the ocean. Then he would reach out and touch the beautiful high cheek, lean his face in and slowly kiss the the soft lips, and he would feel the strange sensation of stubble rubbling on his face. That was usually when he would sit bolt upright is the bed, confused heart pounding, his hand would shoot to his lips, trying to capture the strange phantom sensation then it would drop to his shoulder and linger on the hand print that was the proof of his rescue from hell. He would lay back down, hoping he had not woken Sam, and try to get his racing pulse under control. He would lay there in the dark, willing himself to go back to sleep, more often than not he spent the rest of the night walking through the maze in his mind, with his hand still on the print on his shoulder,with the lingering sensation of another mans lips on his.  
Yesterday had actually been a pretty good day. It was a straight forward case. Haunting. The grave was located quickly, the earth yielded with surprising ease, and nothing attacked them before the set the bones ablaze. It almost felt like a vacation. 

It was Sam’s idea to go to the hotel bar. He noticed the sign for karaoke night when they pulled back into the hotel. He told Dean that it made him a little nostalgic for Stanford. Dean had never seen this side of Sam, and to say he was intrigued was an understatement, but if Sammy was down for having a good time he was more than willing to watch him make a fool of himself.

They took turns in the shower, Dean got the first one as always, one of the perks of being the big brother. They got dressed in clothes that pretty much looked like the ones they had just taken off, and headed across the gravel parking lot to the dingy bar at the far corner. Dean made the tragic mistake of letting it slip that he had never actually sang karaoke before. Sam came to a screeching halt, and threw his head back in mischievous laughter. “dude, I get to pop your musical cherry” and almost fell down from laughing so hard. Sam told him of the tradition in his circle of friends that if you were a “virgin” someone else got to pick your first song. After you were initiated, you could chose for yourself. Dean had really mixed feelings, he was slightly afraid of what terrible pile of pop dreg his brother would put him through, but mostly he felt like Sam was seeing him as a friend, and that felt really good. 

“Maybe it wont be so bad” he thought to himself. Dean knew he had a pretty good voice, he did after all put on some amazing concerts in motel bathrooms, and from Baby’s driver seat. He agreed to the “popping” with only slight hesitation, but the dread built as they crossed the dusty parking lot. please not “Barbie Girl” was pretty much the only thought going through his mind as they walked through the double glass doors that looked like they had not been washed since they were installed. 

Apparently karaoke was a big deal in this town, because there were quite a few people in the bar. They saw two empty stools at the bar and worked their way over to them. There were a few couples on the dance floor, but most were at tables scattered around or sitting at the bar. 

As they sat down at the bar Dean picked up the karaoke song book and tried to hand it to Sam. Sam laughed and shook his head, he said had already knew what song to torture his brother with. Both boys looked across the horseshoe shaped bar and saw her at the same time. She was the most stunning woman either of them had ever seen. She seemed to beautiful to be real, the dim lights in the bar actually seemed to be seeking her out, bending to shine only on her. 

“DIBS” It rushed out of Sam’s mouth so quickly that Dean whipped his head around to look at him. Dean acted put upon, but really his heart wasn’t in it anyway. He was looking at this beautiful woman, but all he could see was ocean blue eyes. As they sat there watching they saw the beautiful woman with the dark blonde hair and golden eyes turn several drinks from other interested guys at the bar. Dean looked over at Sam and said “good luck brother, you are going to need it” .

With that Sam left him and walked up to the DJ. He pointed at Dean at the bar, said something to the DJ, laughed again, and with a wicked grin pressed a pretty good tip into the DJs hand. The DJ pointed to him and gestured that he would be next, after the drunk guy that was ruining a perfectly good AC/DC song had finished. There was a beer waiting for Sam by the time he got back to the bar, a gesture he really appreciated. Dean took a deep drag oh his beer before he started his walk to the stage. 

Dean picked up the microphone from the stool where the AC/DC murderer had left it, still repeating in his head “no Barbie girl” over and over. He turned to the lyric screen and braced for the worst. 

“angel”   
“aerosmith”

He actually let out a sigh of relief as he read the words. It was not his favorite Aerosmith song, but it was something he could work with. 

The music started to play and he started to sing the familiar words. The more he sang the more the words seemed to have been written for him.

I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enoughs enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

[Chorus:]  
Baby   
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

[Chorus]  
Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

Baby , Baby  
[Chorus]

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight

The more he sang, the more he wished the words would be true. He could hear his heart beating over the sound of the music. His head was spinning, he actually was not sure he could make it through the whole song, but having to figure out something to tell Sam about why he had to bail was even more daunting that finishing the song. 

At some point during his public torture he looked over at Sam, and saw him smiling at the beautiful woman across the bar. She had her red lips wrapped provocatively around a black straw as she sipped something that looked sweet and strong at the same time. “Good for you Sammy” he still managed to think, even tough his mind was reeling. 

The song finished and an emotionally distraught Dean walked back to the bar, accepting pets on his back, from the other bar patrons. He walked back to Sam, and picked his beer back up, he needed to get out of here , to be alone and figure out the tangle in his mind, but they just got here, and he could not tell Sam why he had to go, so he sat down and drank his beer.

 

The beautiful woman walked up to the DJ with self assured steps that screamed sexy. She said something in the DJ ear he handed her a second mic, then she walked back and picked up the one Dean had left on the barstool as he made his escape. 

The Winchester boys could not tear their eyes away, neither could the other guys in the bar, or most of the women for that matter. As music started to play a familiar piano piece she whispered “every word” then her crisp clean voice started to sing. “anything for love” by Meatloaf. She was staring straight at Sam. He took a gasping breath as she started to walk straight toward him. Sam kind of looked like a deer in the headlights as she slowly walked her was across the bar and came to a stop right in front of him, never breaking eye contact. Dean watched in fascinated amusement as his brother got sucked into this sirens song, he knew it had been a while since his brother was with anyone, but he was almost sure Sammy still knew what to do.   
The beautiful woman held out the other mic toward Sam who really seemed like he was unable to move. Dean did his part as the big brother by sharply elbowing Sam in the ribs, which seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked as though he was unsure if he should follow or run away. He followed. She slowly walked backwards to the stage, still not breaking eye contact singing only to him. As he followed her to the stage Sam realized that the would be singing the womans part in the song, and his mind tried to go ahead in the song to his part, but he could not seem to break free from the words being sung to him. Sam decided to do something he never did, he decided to live in the moment. He let the song wash over him, and when it came his time to sing he did it without hesitation, still looking into the golden eyes. 

When the song was over they laid their microphones down and stepped off the stage to a round of applause that you would not have thought possible from a crowd this small. He said a few words to her and walked back to where Dean was still sitting. 

Sam’s eyes never left her, and Dean was very relieved for that, he knew any excuse would be good enough for this distracted version of Sam. Dean said he was beat and was going back to the room, and that is he did not hear from Sam in 24 hours he would start to worry. Sam chuckled and told Dean that her name was Gabby, and said she was staying at the hotel too.

Singing that song had taken more out of Dean than he was prepared to admit, and he needed to try to make the buzzing in his head stop. He gave his brother a quick look over his shoulder as he walked toward the double door and saw him moving toward the beautiful Gabby with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes. Well, at least one of them would be having a good night. 

Dean made his way back to the room, stripped down to his boxers and tshirt and crawled into bed the TV was on in the background, on mute he always left it on like that, it was kind of like a night light, but much more manly. 

Dean fell asleep to thoughts of ocean blue eyes, so it was really not shocking that they were what he saw in his dream. He looked into those blue eyes, and felt the familiar tightening in his chest. He raised his hand to the other man’s face and gently traced the beautiful cheek with the back of his fingers. As he leaned over and kissed Castiel, the feeling in his chest was almost more than he could take, he moaned Castiel’s name without even knowing what he had done. 

Cas was confused, and hurt. He came instantly when he heard Deans prayer.There was something about the whisper of his name that would not be ignored, and to be honest it shook Cas to his core. When he followed the prayed to Dean he saw something that completely broke him. Dean. His Dean, laying in bed with his face an inch away from the face of another man. He could not see the face that Dean was caressing, but it really did not matter. He saw enough. 

Castiel profound bond with Dean since the day he pulled him from perdition. The bond had grown stronger as the two became closer. Cas had seen Dean with women before, and although he did not like it he understood. Dean was a man, and he had needs, but to see him with a man, that hurt parts of Cas that he did not even know he had. He suddenly understood that Dean could be with a man (a fact that Castiel had never even considered) but not with him. And that made those new found parts of Cas hurt that much more. 

Cas was only in the room for a split second. He was sure Dean did not mean to call him, and he disappeared in a silent flap of his wings before Dean would know he was there. There was so much pain. Cas wondered if this is what it felt like to die, wondering if the pain would actually kill him.Suddenly there was a faint sound of wings. 

Dean looked up and saw Cas standing behind Cas. Wait that did not make sense. Cas was here, his hand was still on the angels face. But then they were gone, both of them, and Dean was left with his hand floating above the empty pillow. 

Dean had never been so confused in his life, but in that confusion knew three things with perfect clarity.   
1\. He was deeply in love with an angel that happened to have the form of another man.   
2\. This was no dream.  
3\. He needed to tell Cas before he lost his nerve or talked himself out of it.

Dean rolled off the bed and hit his knees it the most earnest prayer he had ever said in his life. He stayed there on his knees for what felt like forever, pleading with Cas to come to him. Castiel usually came right away, but this time Dean was talking to empty air, but he just kept talking, begging Cas to come to him.

He heard the familiar flap of the wings,but he could not lift his eyes to look at the angel. “Yes Dean” Cas said, in a voice that sounded completely broken, as he sat down on the edge of the bed where Dean was kneeling, knowing the worst was coming. 

 

Dean started to talk slowly , never lifting his head, unable to look into the beautiful eyes that he knew could never love him. Angels don’t fall in love with people, he knows that, but he knows if he doesn’t tell Cas now he never will, and the pain will drive him crazy. At least this way it will be over. Somehow the words seem to come out on their own. “Cas, what I am about to say can’t be undone, and I understand if you have to leave” and with that the pain that Cas thought could not get any worse doubled. Dean was going to send him away. “ I... I think... I.... I.” If he could have died from the pain he probably would have right then and there “I love you” .

 

Dean was glad he was still kneeling, because his head was spinning so hard there was no way he could have stood through that. 

“I know that you don’t love me, that you can’t love me, not just because you are an angel and I am a human, but because you are an angel, and I am me” deep breath “I needed you to know, there is not a moment in my day that I am not thinking of you. You left your mark on my arm when you pulled me out of the pit, but it is nothing compared to the mark on my heart. You did more than save me from hell you saved me from myself, and I love you”

There was complete silence. Dean would have thought that Cas had left, but he could still see the edge of the angels trench coat. Dean was a broken puddle as he knelt on the floor at Castiel’s feet, waiting for the rejection he knew would come, the “I don’t have those feelings for you” or some other emotionless was of telling Dean he was not loved. He closed his eyes, hung his head farther, and waited, like a condemned man at the executioners block, waiting for the axe to fall. 

Dean felt his chin being lifted by the two fingers gently place below it. He felt his body lift from the floor as he floated next to the bed with Castiel pulling Deans lips to his own. There was something like lightening passing between them, he could hear it crackling and smell the ozone. They slowly sank back to the floor, now standing separated enough to look at each other, bodies still pressed together, fingers entwined. 

“Dean I love you too, at least thats what I think this feeling is. I did not know what it was and it scared me. I have loved you since I saw the beacon of your soul in the pit and I left part of myself with you he said as he put his hand on the scar on Deans shoulder for the first time since he left it there. I did not mean to do it, but your soul kept part of me, and I have been incomplete without it, without you, ever since.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him again. And for the first time, maybe in his life he felt whole, and so did Cas.

They kissed. A lot. They held each other close, and somewhere between the kisses and embraces they managed to take each others clothes off. There was no shame in either of them as they explored each others bodies. There was no shame in Dean loving another man, or in Cas loving a human, there was just love. 

They made love, at times feverishly, and at times slowly and reverently. All the time kissing and reassuring each other and themselves that this was real. It went on like that through the night, until somewhere in the early hors Dean drifted off to sleep still wrapped in his angel arms.

Dean awoke to the sun shining around the curtains in the cheap motel room with Cas’s arms still holding him gently. Dean looked at him an amazement. The feeling were even stronger in the daytime, and for the first time the feelings were good ones, and there was still no regret. Maybe the regret would happen later, like when the rest of the world knew, but for now there was nothing but love. They got up, showered together, not making love, but not ready to break the contact between them. They washed each others bodies, just trying to know each other as much as they could, learning each other, serving each other. The kisses, those were of lovers, and they were wonderful. 

They got out of the shower and dried each other off, fighting the urge to end up back in the bed. They dressed between kisses. There was one thing left to do, and while Dean should have felt dread, all he could feel was joy. He did not know how he was going to do it, but he needed to tell his baby brother that he was in love with, for all intensive purposes, another man.

Cas had his hand on Deans shoulder, right over his mark, as Dean picked up his phone. Dean was going to call Sam, but decided a text was better, Sam did after all (thankfully) not come back last night, and had last been seen with the beautiful Gabby. 

All the text said was “busy?”

35 seconds later there was a reply of

“nope.... rm 125 come on by”

Wow, that was a quick reply for a morning after.

Dean looked into the ocean of Castiel’s eyes, and he knew that this man, this angel, whatever he was, was worth any judgment he would receive, from Sam, or Bobby, or Gabriel, or anyone for that matter. He knew that as long as he had Cas he would be OK. 

They walked to room 125 side by side and as Dean reached up to knock Cas grabbed his other hand and held it tight. As soon as he knocked Sam called out “it’s open, come in”.

They walked in the door hand in hand and came to a screeching halt. Sitting there on the bed were their brothers. Sam and Gabriel sat on the bed with their legs stretched out in front of them and a big bag of gummy bears between them 

Sam laughed and looked at Gabriel with his hand out. Gabe took a hundred dollar bill out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Sam who folded it and put it in his shirt pocket. “you win” then he looked up at Dean and said “I personally thought to would have to be drunk, but Sammy called it”. 

Dean and Cas sat at the edge of the other bed, still holding hands, and looked at their brothers in disbelief. “ I’m sorry” Sam sheepishly said to his big broth. “I’m not” was Gabriel’s contribution, as Sam went on to explain. 

Gabriel and I have known for a loooooong time. We tried to give you two a chance to let it evolve on it’s own, but you guys seemed determined to wallow in unrequited love. “You call out to him in your sleep” Sam said pointing from Dean to Cas. “and he looks at you like you are the only person on the planet” Gabriel added, popping another gummy bear. 

Dean and Cas looked at each other and laughed, so much for coming out dean thought as he shook his head. 

Sam elaborated farther, after we dispatched the ghost yesterday I knew it was time to strike. I called Gabriel when you were in the shower. I knew I needed an excuse to not come back to the room last night” and with that Gabriel gave a snap of his fingers and in his place sat the beautiful Gabby. “I did not know what he was going to do" Sam went on, “but when I saw this,” he pointed at Gabby “ I knew who it was and I saw my out.” Another snap of the fingers and the impish grim that was Gabriel replaced the smoking hot blonde. “I knew that all I had to do was get you thinking about Cas, and the rest would take care of its self, and for that I turned to your good friend Steven Tyler. Then we came back here and waited. Gabriel sent you a Cas when he sensed you drifting off.”

 

“The other man” was all Cas said. In the rush of admitted love and the dizzying hour they had spent together he had completely forgot. Cas filled in the blank for Dean saying that he had come when he heard Dean pray for him, only to see him in bed with another man, and that he had disappeared as quickly as he appeared to try to deal with what he saw as rejection. then admitting that the pain was the first time he had even considered what he felt to be love. 

Gabriel smiled at Sam and held out his hand. Sam took the hundred out of his pocket and handed it back to Gabriel, who put it back in his pocket.

Dean looked at Cas and told him that he thought Gabriel’s Cas was another one of his dreams, but when he saw the flash of the real Cas it had jolted him into the realization that he was in love with him, and needed to tell him before he lost his nerve. 

Sam smiled and held out his hand to Gabriel waiting for his hundred dollars, but Dean snatched it out from between their hands. “Hey , not fair, if you get Cas I get Benjamin Franklin” Sam said and looked at Dean with puppy dog eyes.

“Mr. Franklin is buying us breakfast” Dean said as he stood up and grabbed Cas’s hand. They turned to leave “you two are welcome to join us” He said as they walked out the door together. Sam and Gabriel scurried to catch up, the bag of gummy bears in the archangel’s hand, everyone was smiling. It was the first of many family breakfasts to come.


End file.
